herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lincoln Loud
Lincoln Loud is the protagonist of The Loud House. He is the middle child. He was named after the street on which the show's creator Chris Savino's childhood home was located. He is voice by Sean Ryan Fox in plot show then Grant Palmer in Tv Show version then replace by Collin Dean due to Palmer's voice changing as he hit puberty. Appearance Lincoln has peach skin, white hair with a flik on aside, and has (3x3) red-brown freckles on both sides of the cheeks and a small chip on his front teeth, and he wears a red-orange short-sleeve shirt with navy blue jeans and white sneakers with three red stripes in the middle. Personality He is 11 years old and only boy in the Loud family. He is an avid fancier of comic books and manga, which he often enjoys reading in his underwear. Lincoln often speaks to the viewer (sometimes referring as Meta-Reference) about how he gets around his often-chaotic household and the antics of his ten sisters. While Lincoln can occasionally be selfish or manipulative, he usually realizes when he has done wrong and strives to make up for it. He is on the whole a very nice boy who deeply loves his sisters in spite of their eccentricities and how often he clashes with them. Heroic acts * He often takes care of Lily, and he also often helps in solving arguments and disputes between his sisters * "Left in the Dark" - He comes first to the scary basement to keep his sisters safe. * "Driving Miss Hazy" - He helps Leni to learn how to drive a car. * "No Guts, No Glori" - He saves Lily from a fall. * "Project Loud House" - He made breakfasts for all of his sisters as they like, he solved arguments between Lana and Lola, and he prevented an explosion of Lisa's chemicals. * "Space Invader" - He agreed to share room with Lynn temporarily and restored peace between Lucy and Lynn. * "Linc or Swim" - After he destroyed his sisters' swimming pool, he invited them all to his own. * "Changing the Baby" - He saved Lily from Lisa's experiment and he ceased conflict between himself and his sisters by letting Lily decide with who will she play. * "Hand-Me-Downer" - He gave his new bike to Lana. * "Sleuth or Consequences" - When Lucy was going to admit she clogged the toilet with a book that would humiliate her, Lincoln took the whole blame on himself in order to save his sister's reputation. * "Along Came a Sister" - He agreed to take care of his class's pet tarantula for weekend and saved it from Leni. * "Chore and Peace" - When Lily is missing, he puts all efforts in finding her. Gallery Lincoln and the Sisters (The Loud House) - Nickelodeon.jpg The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon.png Lincoln Loud.PNG S2E01 Loud and McBride families caroling.png S1E22B Bro handshake.jpg tumblr_oi8nlgqdh61uzzqefo9_1280.gif tumblr_oi8nlgqdh61uzzqefo8_1280.gif tumblr_ojdr1sbnNi1uzzqefo3_1280.gif 421.png Related Links *The Loud House Wiki Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Genius Category:Comic Strips Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Neutral Good Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Determinators Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:False Antagonist Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Straight man Category:Heroic Liars Category:Big Good Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Loyal Heroes